


Чрезвычайные обстоятельства (В платье и без)

by RkuHeko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fetish Clothing, First Time, Kinks, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Юрке очень хотелось провести время со своим новым знакомым… нет, с человеком, который предложил ему дружбу! И оголтелая толпа фанаток, жаждущая фото и автографов, сюда явно не вписывалась. Наверное, сегодняшние обстоятельства подходили под определение чрезвычайных. Они требовали для своего решения принятия экстренных мер.





	Чрезвычайные обстоятельства (В платье и без)

**Author's Note:**

> Моя бета, как всегда, чудесная и замечательная Iren.!!!

#ангелыюрия #юрочкакотик #юраплисецкий #барселона  
Кто был за рулём?  
Не знаю, кто-то незнакомый.  
А, по-моему, это был Отабек Алтын.  
Алтын? Они же раньше не общались.  
Куда они могли поехать?  
Кто-нибудь запомнил номер?  
Ловите фотку мотоцикла. Не вижу, здесь 3 или 5 на конце?  
Ищем Юрочку! он не пришёл на встречу с фанатами!  
Есть похожий мотоцикл на парковке около Корте Инглес.  
Где?  
Юра там???  
Адрес можно?  
Plaza de Cataluña, 14  
  
— Похоже, нас нашли, — Юрка показал Отабеку чат. Он палил его со своего телефона, залогинившись под левым девчачьим ником.  
  
— Быстро, — сказал Отабек. — Твои фанатки немного…  
  
— Ебанутые, знаю.  
  
— Я хотел сказать «немного пугают».  
  
Они сидели в кафе на девятом этаже торгового комплекса и ждали заказ. Юрка хотел отблагодарить своего спасителя. Но, похоже, с благодарностью придётся повременить. Блин, вот только сейчас этих долбанутых девиц здесь не хватало. Юрка представил, во что может превратиться кафе, если в него нагрянет толпа «Ангелов», и ужаснулся. Как бы вдобавок ко всему не было проблем с администрацией. Интересно, могут ли его снять с соревнований, если его фанатки устроят погром? Футбольные команды дисквалифицируют, Юрка про такое знал.  
  
— Извини. Похоже, я тебе весь вечер запорол, — повинился Юрка.  
  
— Ничего. Это даже интересно, — Отабек улыбнулся краем рта.  
  
А улыбка преображала его лицо. Юрка чуть не попросил «а сделай так ещё». Вовремя заткнулся.  
  
— Похоже, поесть придётся в другом месте, — проворчал Юрка, подзывая официантку. — Придумать бы ещё, как отсюда теперь выбраться. Минимум минут через десять они будут уже здесь.  
  


***

  
Юрка ошибся буквально на пять минут.  
  
В лифте он очередной раз обновил чат и резко врубил по кнопке экстренной остановки. Хорошо ещё, что в кабине они были одни. Лифт встал между пятым и четвёртым этажом.  
  
— Всё, нам нельзя на первый, — ответил Юрка на вопросительный взгляд Отабека.  
  
#ангелыюрия #юрочкакотик #юраплисецкий #барселона  
Да, это тот самый мотоцикл, я чувствую на нём запах Юрочки!!!11  
Юрочка, наверное, в торговом центре.  
Ищем по этажам. Где продают шмотки с леопардами?  
  
Он посмотрел на Отабека, невербально сигнализируя о том, что его помощь не помешает. Отабек, кажется, понял. Нажал на кнопку «Отмена», и лифт продолжил движение.  
  
— Выходим и идём к магазинам женской одежды.  
  
— Почему туда? — Юрка в панике мало что соображал.  
  
— Потому что тебя там будут искать в последнюю очередь.  
  
— Ну, ещё есть мужские туалеты. Вряд ли они туда полезут, — глупо хихикнул Юрка.  
  
Отабек кивнул. Лифт остановился на четвёртом этаже, и Отабек вытянул Юрку из кабины прежде, чем их смела толпа людей с детьми и сумками с разнообразными логотипами.  
  
Юрка внимательно оглядел галерею бутиков и остался доволен: судя по всему, до четвёртого этажа «Ангелы» ещё не добрались. Он остановился у ближайшей витрины и снова заглянул в телефон. Их искали. Кто-то умный предложил разбиться по парам и пройтись по всем этажам, заглядывая в каждый бутик.  
  
— И ведь найдут, блин, — протянул Юрка. Поднял голову. Посмотрел. — А может, и не найдут.  
  
На стекле, над входом в бутик, было написано «Vanessa Montoro», и Юрке это ни о чём не говорило. Платье на манекене было вязаное, в дырку, и ему просто понравился цвет. Почти такой же яркий, как вставки у его костюма, в котором он танцевал Апассионату, чистый алый, только без переливов.  
  
Нет, Юрка никогда не мечтал переодеться в платье. Не мечтал притворяться женщиной, даже если на выступление ему заплетали косы, укладывая их венком на голову. Но Юрка любил костюмы. Ему нравилось перевоплощаться. У каждого костюма была своя энергия, свой танец. Костюм для Агапэ был девственно-белым, невинным, для Апассионаты — чёрным, с алыми пламенными завитками, яростным, будто пожар. Но танец — это одно. А добровольно в платье рядиться его могли вынудить только чрезвычайные обстоятельства.  
  
Сейчас ему очень хотелось провести время со своим новым знакомым… нет, с человеком, который предложил ему дружбу! И оголтелая толпа фанаток, жаждущая фото и автографов, сюда явно не вписывалась. Наверное, сегодняшние обстоятельства подходили под определение чрезвычайных. Они требовали для своего решения принятия экстренных мер.  
  
— Смотри, какое платье, — Юрка ткнул пальцем в витрину. Вот так, бля. Нас ничем не проймёшь! — Красное. Думаешь, мне пойдёт?  
  
— Юр, не знаю, — с сомнением протянул Отабек. — Ты уверен?  
  
— А что такого? — Юрка постарался усмехнуться как можно беззаботнее. — Нам всего-то дойти до парковки, пары минут хватит. А дальше — пусть ищут. Никаких больше гулянок. Только до отеля, и всё.  
  
Отабек задумался, оглядел платье и Юрку.  
  
— Не думаю, что это твой размер, — наконец произнёс он.  
  
— Значит, спросим мой.  
  
— И ещё нужны колготки, другая обувь… — Отабек выразительно посмотрел на Юркины леопардовые кроссовки.  
  
Юрка почувствовал, что звереет.  
  
— Плевать, — упрямо сказал он. — Если надо, значит, куплю! И откуда ты так хорошо в женской одежде разбираешься? — с подозрением подковырнул он.  
  
— У меня две старшие сестры, — ответил Отабек, немного помявшись. — И я знаю такое, чего знать бы не хотел, можешь мне поверить.  
  
— Отлично! Значит, поможешь!  
  
Юрка схватил Отабека за плечо и потянул за собой в магазин, раздвижные двери уже распахнулись перед ним, как вдруг Отабек его остановил:  
  
— Погоди, Юр. Давай лучше я. А ты подожди.  
  
Кажется, возле лифтов появилась толпа девчонок. Кажется, они говорили по-русски. Юрка в ужасе развернулся в другую сторону и прянул к мужским туалетам.  
  


***

  
Отабек нашёл его спустя пятнадцать минут в самой дальней кабинке.  
  
— Ну что? — спросил Юрка.  
  
— Меня не узнали, — Отабек усмехнулся. — Прошли мимо.  
  
Усмешка Отабека была короткой и еле заметной. Но Юрка уже научился её отслеживать. В руке Отабек держал пару объёмных пакетов.  
  
— Извини, красного твоего размера не было, — сказал он, когда Юрка полез в бумажную сумку и развернул целлофан. Вязаное в дырку платье было сливочно-белым. Там же валялся пакет с колготками. Тоже белыми.  
  
— И как тебе это продали? — спросил Юрка. — Не подумали, что, типа, извращенец? — он посмеялся, чтобы скрыть свою заинтересованность платьем. Платье… хотелось надеть.  
  
Отабек невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
  
— Я сказал, что для сестры. Примерно обрисовал рост и пропорции. Мне помогли.  
  
— Угу, угу… сестра-сестрёнка, — сказал Юрка и полез во второй пакет. — А это что?  
  
Отабек отвернулся и посмотрел на дверь. На запертую щеколду.  
  
— Кроссовки. Не думаю, что тебе захотелось бы бежать от твоих фанаток на каблуках.  
  
Юрка помолчал.  
  
Кроссовки были тоже белыми. Их украшали кружева и стразы, а подошва была такой высокой, что, надень их, и Юрка будет явно выше Отабека по росту.  
  
— Это, типа… — проговорил Юрка, уставившись на кружевной бантик на пятке.  
  
— Зато твой размер. И не будет бросаться в глаза, — будто торопясь, ответил Отабек.  
  
Ну… Здесь он был однозначно прав. На девчонке такое выглядело бы нормально. Юрка решил, что, вернувшись в отель, эти шмотки тут же выбросит. Ритуально сожжёт.  
  
— Кстати, сколько я тебе за них должен? — спросил он, начиная снимать куртку.  
  
— Потом рассчитаемся, — Отабек проследил его движение и взялся за шпингалет. — Давай выйду, снаружи подожду.  
  
Юрка опустил глаза в пакет и наконец заметил, что там было кое-что ещё.  
  
— А это что? — вдруг зашипел он, вытаскивая на свет кружевное и тоже, мать его, белое. Бельё. — Ты это… — от шока Юрка забыл нормальный язык, но быстро исправился: — Ты ёбнулся? Ты чо такое купил?  
  
Отабек опять пожал плечами и ответил:  
  
— Лифчик для объёма, чтобы платье село. Видишь, чашечки плотные? Пуш-ап.  
  
Юрке показалось, что Отабек заговорил по-китайски. Какой ещё, на хрен, пуш-ап?  
  
— А трусы шли в комплекте. Юра, я взял первое, что попалось на глаза в соседнем магазине. Нам нужно торопиться, разве нет?  
  
Юрка подумал, что и в своих боксёрах нормально доедет. Лишь бы выйти отсюда и до стоянки дойти, запрыгнуть в седло байка, а дальше — ищи-свищи их. Альтернативой было полночи раздавать автографы куче визжащих девчонок.  
  
— Ладно. Я понял, — сказал он, и Отабек вышел. Юрка захлопнул за ним дверцу. Возможно, чуть громче, чем было нужно, но, бля! Лифчик!  
  
Надел он его, кстати, сам. Правда, застегнул с четвёртой попытки, да ещё и лямки перекрутились, но плевать. Не для красоты он сейчас одевался. Колготки оказались не из тонкого капрона, как Юрка боялся, а плотные, с примесью тонкой шерсти. Ну правильно, зима же типа на улице. Юрка фыркнул, засовывая левую ногу в колготу. Это они нашей зимы не знают, где мороз за тридцать.  
  
— Юра, всё нормально? — позвал Отабек.  
  
— Да, хорошо, — ответил Юрка, потерял равновесие и чуть не наебнулся, стоя на одной ноге. Наконец вдел вторую и потянул колготки вверх, держа их за широкий пояс.  
  
Колготки наделись. И впились в промежность жёстким швом.  
  
Юрка зашипел, но смолчал. Чего-то такого, коварного, он и ожидал от женской одежды. Что она для мужиков не приспособлена, и так было понятно. Но хрена с два он остановится на полпути.  
  
— Щас, платье и всё, — доложился Юрка, бодро вскрывая шуршащий пакет.  
  
Тряпка была красивая. Не для мужиков, разумеется, откровенно бабская. Плечи натянулись, вязание поползло, что-то треснуло, но, в основном, выдержало. Чехол-подкладка, кажется, был из натурального шёлка.  
  
— Это хорошо ещё, что оно без застёжки! — отрапортовал Юрка. — Я почти всё.  
  
Платье сантиметров на пять не доставало до колен. Юрка почувствовал себя голым. И как только бабы в этом ходят? Кажется, юбка ничего не прикрывала. Юрка схватился за подол и ещё раз потянул его вниз, потом ощупал по краю. Если он сядет на мотоцикл, это безобразие задерётся ещё выше по ногам. Но, может, это не будет заметно, если он сильно прижмётся к Отабеку...  
  
Юрка готов был признать, что идея с переодеванием была дурацкой. Но отступать уже поздно!  
  
С размером кроссовок Отабек угадал. Юрка завязал шнурки, притопнул для верности одной ногой, второй, с интересом прислушиваясь к себе, как ощущается высокая платформа.  
  
Потом, с огромным опозданием, вспомнил, о чём они с Отабеком забыли. Юрка чертыхнулся. Нужна была косметика, чтобы фанатки не узнали его в лицо.  
  
Об этом он и сказал Отабеку прямо через дверь.  
  
— У меня есть очки, — ответил Отабек. — Может, подойдут? Стёкла достаточно большие.  
  
Тёмные очки тоже были ничего. Юрка вздохнул.  
  
— Юр? Ну что там? Всё? Выходишь?  
  
Юрка почувствовал, что ему страшно открывать дверь. Психанул и распахнул её настежь одним толчком. Замер на пороге. Вот так всегда. Если нервы или психи, надо рубить сразу, с плеча. Юрка все проблемы старался так решать, чтобы особо не раздумывать.  
  
Отабек на него смотрел. Долго. С головы до ног и обратно. Будто взглядом щупал.  
  
— Ну что? Дурацкая была идея? — спросил Юрка, притоптывая ногой.  
  
Отабек хмыкнул.  
  
— Волосами прикрой лицо, — наконец выдал он. — И вот, — он вытащил из своего кармана очки и подал ему.  
  
Юрка взял предложенный аксессуар и поглядел в зеркало. Прошёл пару шагов вперёд, к умывальникам. Хорошо ещё, что за всё то время, что он переодевался, никто не захотел отлить. Вот была бы хохма — заходит мужик в туалет, а там баба в платье. Нет. Ни хрена не баба, — понял Юрка, придирчиво разглядывая себя в зеркале. Плечи его выдавали. Слишком широкие. А ещё ключицы костлявые. У девчонок таких не бывает. Девчонки мягкие, округлые. А он…  
  
— Надевай, — сказал Отабек у него за спиной.  
  
Юрка надел очки, стёкла прикрыли почти половину лица. На лоб спускалась чёлка, очки закрывали глаза от бровей до скул, дальше шли его собственные щёки и подбородок.  
  
— Помаду бы, — вздохнул Юрка. И вдруг понял, что ляпнул. Ага, помаду ему. Будто он пидор какой-то.  
  
Но Отабек не дрогнул, за что Юрка ощутил к нему иррациональную благодарность. Сказал только:  
  
— И так хорошо. Подожди.  
  
И провёл рукой по его спине. По его заголённой чуть ли не до лопаток спине! Юрка дёрнулся и обернулся.  
  
— Сейчас… Вот, — Отабек что-то оторвал и показал ему. Бирку, блядь. С ценой и размером.  
  
— А. Да, я забыл снять, — пробормотал Юрка. — Ну так что… Думаешь, не узнают?  
  
— Как минимум, не ожидают, — подтвердил Отабек. Кажется, у него в глазах мерцали насмешливые огоньки. Юрка понадеялся, что ему всё это тоже по приколу. И, похоже, это действительно было так. Отабек добавил: — Пойдём вызволять тебя на свободу.  
  
Юрка фыркнул — исключительно для того, чтобы не показать, как ему приятно, что Отабек помогает, возится с ним во всей этой авантюре.  
  


***

  
Отабек выглянул первым. Жестом руки подозвал Юрку за собой. Мол, чисто, идём к лифтам. Юрка поправил очки, поддев пальцами дужки, и вышел из туалета. Мол, якобы так и надо было. И ничего такого. Идиотское платье ощущалось ультра-коротким, ноги — супер-длинными и голыми.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — шепнул Отабек и взял его за руку.  
  
Взял за руку.  
  
Будто они парочка.  
  
Юрка скрипнул зубами и зашагал за ним. Он никогда не признается в том, что пожатие руки показалось ему приятным. Ободряющим.  
  
Лифт ехал целую вечность.  
  
— Погоди-ка, — сказал вдруг Отабек и стянул с себя куртку.  
  
Раскрылись двери лифта. Там уже кто-то стоял. Какие-то люди, покупатели, иностранцы. Которые никогда не смотрели фигурное катание, не знали в лицо никаких Алтынов и Плисецких… И всё равно Юрка почувствовал, что струхнул.  
  
— Надень её, — Отабек ткнул в него своей курткой, а сам прихватил пакет с Юркиными шмотками. За руку утянул его в лифт. Юрка чуть не навернулся, переступая через порог. Платье не задралось там ещё? Ему казалось, что у него голая задница. Без привычных брюк было жутко неудобно. Кое-как всунув руки в рукава, Юрка надел куртку. Проклятые бретели лифчика так и норовили съехать по плечу.  
  
— Не застёгивай. Так, нараспашку, — Отабек покачал головой, когда Юрка попытался застегнуть куртку на себе. Ну ладно, нет так нет. Как скажешь. Похоже, в Отабеке помирал дизайнер женской одежды. Юрка хмыкнул. Лифт раскрыл двери на первом этаже. Юрка вышел, Отабек повёл его за собой, к выходу. Всё так же, за руку. Как… как девчонку.  
  
Юрка в панике оглядел вестибюль. Где там его фанатки? Как они с Отабеком дойдут до парковки? А если их там уже ждут, караулят?  
  
— Погоди, дай минуту, — прошипел он. Его осенило. Лучше поздно, чем никогда, ага.  
  
Он схватил пакет у Отабека и зарылся в него, выуживая свой телефон.  
  
— Щас я кое-что напишу… погодь…  
  
#ангелыюрия #юраплисецкий #барселона  
Вижу Юрочку у метро pl. Catalonia!!!11 У терминала по продаже билетов! Инфа 100%  
  
Он нажал «отправить» и показал Отабеку.  
  
— Подождём пару минут. А то вдруг и правда дежурят возле твоего байка.  
  
Отабек хмыкнул. Раскрылись двери соседнего лифта. Отабек положил руку Юрке на плечо, приобнимая. Юрка услышал русскую речь. Собственное имя. Ошалело посмотрел Отабеку в лицо. Тот стоял, не дрогнув, с равнодушным выражением игрока в покер. Мол, мне абсолютно параллельно, что мимо идут социально-опасные фанатки «Русского Хулигана», фигуриста Юрия Плисецкого. Мне абсолютно плевать на всё… Юрка отвернул голову, занавесившись волосами от девах, и те прошли мимо. Не обратили на него внимания. Телефон тренькнул новыми сообщениями в чатике «Го на перехват», «Я тоже его вижу», «Юрочка котик бягу к тибе».  
  
Юрка уронил телефон в пакет к Отабеку. Выдохнул.  
  
— Теперь идём, — сказал Отабек. И они пошли.  
  


***

  
Как они с Отабеком на мотоцикле ехали, лучше не вспоминать. В смысле, классно ехали. Адреналин погони, страх этот долбаный, что его, Юрку, в этом прикиде узнают, психи по поводу того, что платье слишком короткое, и не дай бог задерётся сейчас по самые уши. Одной рукой Юрка держался за Отабека, а другую к себе прижимал, готовился платье одёргивать. Но Отабек, будто чувствовал, сильно не гнал, на поворотах заворачивал осторожно.  
  
Доехали, наконец. Юрка слетел с сиденья первый, с нервным смехом и ощущением, будто он пьяный. В голове было пусто и свободно. Классно. Отабек смотрел на Юрку и ничего не говорил, но прищур его глаз казался Юрке довольным.  
  
— Теперь бы обратно переодеться, — отсмеявшись, сказал Юрка. — А то свои заметят, не поймут.  
  
— Можешь ко мне зайти. У меня отдельный номер, — предложил Отабек. Юрка ухватился за его приглашение. Расставаться не хотелось. Пусть приглашение в номер послужит предлогом побыть вдвоём подольше.  
  
Они прошли через холл, и Юрка не заметил, чтобы на него прямо так уж сильно косились. Значит, прикид был хорошим. Платье это, кроссовки с бантиками, очки... И куртка, главное, куртка. Юрка оправлял её, сводил пальцами на шее ворот и украдкой вдыхал запах натуральной кожи и мужской — автершейва. Отабеком пахло. В лифте, разглядывая Отабека в зеркальной стене, Юрка заметил, что тот на него тоже поглядывает.  
  
Гостиничный лифт был ужасно медленным.  
  
— Слушай, я хотел сказа...  
  
— Юр, ты не мог бы...  
  
Они начали говорить одновременно и так же одновременно заткнулись оба. Юрка уставился на Отабека и сглотнул. Отабек немного изменился в лице, а потом близко надвинулся на него и взялся руками за куртку, всё ещё надетую на Юрку, отогнул полы в сторону, и Юрка чуть не шарахнулся назад с криками «Ты чо, охуел меня лапать? Отвали!» Потому что Отабек его и не думал лапать, он просто достал свой телефон из внутреннего кармана. Юрка почувствовал, как ему сделалось жарко, будто в кипятке выварили. Он всю дорогу ехал в этой куртке, телефона не чувствовал, зато сейчас подумал хрен знает что. Он замер, глядя Отабеку в глаза. Кроссовки действительно добавили ему роста, сравняли их обоих...  
  
— Совсем забыл про него, — пояснил Отабек, показывая телефон Юрке.  
  
Юрка сглотнул. Они всё ещё стояли вплотную, когда лифт мягко остановился, и двери раскрылись.  
  
— Пойдём, — позвал его Отабек, выйдя первым и осмотрев коридор. — Никого нет.  
  
Юрка прошёл в номер вслед за ним и неловко встал посреди комнаты.  
  
— Слушай... Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо за всё. Отабек, сегодня было здорово. Пока не подвалили эти мои фанатки...  
  
— Да ничего, Юр. Мне тоже всё понравилось. И я рад, что мы теперь друзья.  
  
Юра несмело улыбнулся. Никто никогда не предлагал ему дружбу. Это не означало, что раньше у него друзей не было вообще, или что он не умел дружить. Почему же, умел. Он подружился с Кацудоном, который, даже несмотря на все свои задвиги, в итоге, оказался нормальным парнем. Про прыжки спрашивал. И пирожки дедовы ему понравились. С Милкой и Поповичем они тоже вроде как друзья. Раз не пришибли его за столько лет совместных занятий у Якова, значит, — друзья. Но вот что конкретно ему делать с Отабеком, Юра не знал. В смысле, Алтын оказался классным. Но теперь Юрке казалось, что официальное предложение дружбы стояло между ними, будто стена. Хотелось ближе, но не двинуться, что-то не пускало. А стены Юрка привык прошибать.  
  
— Переодеться не хочешь? — спросил Отабек и мотнул головой в сторону. — Ванная там.  
  
Юрка отмер и схватил пакет со своими вещами. Отнёс в ванную, поставил возле раковины с унитазом, глянул на себя в зеркало. Снял куртку, повесил на крючок поверх полотенца, посмотрел снова. Он казался себе одновременно привычным и незнакомым в этих женских тряпках. Платье, надо же. Но белое действительно ему шло. Интересно, а что про платье думал Отабек? Юрка ведь так и не выяснил.  
  
Он выглянул обратно. Отабек опустился в кресло и занялся своим телефоном.  
  
— Слушай, а я не спросил, — Юрка вышел из ванной, — я тебе нравлюсь, как женщина?  
  
И с трудом подавил ржач, когда глаза Отабека на него уставились, такие большие и удивлённые. Наверное, Юрка не то что-то сказал.  
  
Впрочем, с удивлением Отабек справился быстро.  
  
— Нет, Юр... Не думаю. То есть, платье действительно село на тебя нормально... Но это не твоё.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Ты ведь другой, — ответил Отабек, поднимая голову. Юрка и не заметил, когда сделал два шага до кресла и встал над ним, возвышаясь. — Ты боец и бунтарь, привык сражаться. С людьми, с обстоятельствами, даже с собой. Платье хорошо, если в тебе есть мягкость и податливость, и ты хочешь показать их окружающим. Но ты не привык уступать, так что это, — Отабек оглядел его с головы до ног, — лишнее. Хотя тебе и идёт. В определённом смысле.  
  
— Понятно, — сказал Юрка. — Понятно, — и отправился в ванную теперь уж точно раздеваться.  
  
Что ещё за «определённый смысл»? И чего ему так паскудно, что такого Отабек сказал, что Юрка себя чувствовал так, будто над ним посмеялись и оттолкнули?  
  
Юрка глянул в зеркало, обжёгся о собственный злой взгляд, шёпотом безадресно выругался.  
  
Содрал платье и лифчик этот уёбищный, потёр плечи, которые уже натёрло перекрученными лямками. Стянул девчачьи кроссовки, даже не развязывая шнурков, снял колготки, с облегчением поправил трусы. Ну вот, теперь он при своём остался, ничего лишнего, нигде не жмёт в непривычных местах. Наклонился к пакету со своими шмотками и вдруг выпрямился. Действительно вдруг. Сам от себя не ожидал. Схватил кожаную куртку Отабека и напялил её на себя, прямо на голое тело. Волосы за ухо заправил. Посмотрелся в зеркало. Боец, говоришь? Бунтарь?  
  
— А как тебе вот так? — Юрка усмехнулся и вышел в гостиную снова.  
  
Куртка, кстати, была клёвая. Тяжёлая, с грубой металлической молнией, с заклёпками и широкими пряжками на плечах, будто погоны. Ещё были ремни по вороту и по поясу, но Отабек их не застёгивал, оставлял болтаться, и Юрка тоже оставил.  
  
— Вот это мне идёт? Достаточно бунтарское? Моё?  
  
— Юр, если ты хочешь куртку, — осторожно начал Отабек, полоснув его горячим взглядом и отвернувшись, — то мы можем поискать что-нибудь похожее на...  
  
— Я не куртку хочу, — перебил его Юрка. И правда, он хотел другого. Не куртку Отабека, а... — Почему ты на меня не смотришь?  
  
Отабек повернул голову и посмотрел. Тяжело, медленно. На лицо, на куртку, на голые ноги, снова на лицо.  
  
— Юра...  
  
— Что «Юра»? — он нагнулся и положил руки на подлокотники, запирая Отабека в кресле.  
  
— Ты сейчас... Испугаешься и сбежишь... А я очень не хочу тебя пугать, — сказав это, Отабек провёл ладонями вдоль расстёгнутой молнии куртки, задевая Юрку пальцами. Едва-едва, щекотно.  
  
Вот, значит, как? Вот оно что. Юрка хохотнул, разгадав загадку, и ответил:  
  
— А если не сбегу?  
  
С Отабеком было очень интересно играть в гляделки. Кто кого переглядит, кто кого переборет.  
  
Кто кого…  
  
Внезапно Юрку смяло вниз, сдавило поперёк спины, к лицу потянулась ладонь, губы опалило сперва дыханием, а потом поцелуем.  
  
В поцелуй Юрка и упал, как в омут, зажмурил глаза, задержал дыхание. Обнял в ответ за шею, прижался к Отабеку и почувствовал, что его трясёт. Друг? Да разве это так называется? Это гораздо круче дружбы, ближе, интимнее… Сильнее и глубже. Юрка начал задыхался. Разве он знал, что с поцелуями так бывает? Что вообще бывает — вот так? Не знал.  
  
Отабек остановился, отодвинулся, внимательно на него посмотрел, будто взглядом просканировал: на месте он или нет, снесло ли его к херам или ещё держится. Юрка вздохнул, захлебнулся воздухом, почувствовал, что губы у него непривычно мокрые, вытер их пальцами и замер, когда понял, что Отабек за ним наблюдает. Юрка потянулся к нему сам, поцеловал неуверенно и неумело. Что делать губами, а что языком? Он не запомнил, а вернуть всё это хотелось. Отабек рта не раскрывал, не перехватывал поцелуй, будто ждал, что Юрка теперь делать будет. Только по голове гладил, вплетая пальцы в волосы. Растрепал их вконец. Юрка чувствовал, как от поцелуя его уносит, в мыслях с каждой секундой становилось всё горячее и горячее. И тут Отабек открыл рот и тронул его губы языком. Юрка будто взорвался, — застонал. Такое ему было не вынести. Слишком всё. Он отодвинулся, тяжело дыша, мельком опустил глаза и матюгнулся: у него стоял, трусы натягивал.  
  
Юрка почувствовал себя идиотом, извращенцем. С чего вдруг возбудился-то? Это вообще нормально, от поцелуев одних? Он быстро глянул на Отабека, тот заметил его, бля, состояние и тоже смотрел: глаза вниз, дыхание неровное, губы влажные, блестят. Сидел, пялился и ничего не делал. Юрка сперва испугался, что вот сейчас Отабек оттолкнёт его, скажет, что Юрка больной извращенец, раз у него встал. Что они не друзья больше, чего он, с извращенцами дружить должен? Сперва платье пялил, теперь член из трусов того и гляди вывалится... А потом — как отхлынуло. Отабек не собирался его отталкивать. И целовал сам. И по волосам гладил. Так что, значит, Юрка ему... Нравится?!  
  
— Только смотреть будешь? — едва справившись с голосом, спросил Юрка. Получилось сказать низко, даже грубо. Отабек дёрнулся и будто отмер.  
  
— Юр, нам лучше...  
  
Что лучше — он не успел сказать. Юрка переступил ногами, усаживаясь Отабеку на бёдра. Припечатал. Поймал, теперь не выберется. Боксёры натянулись, обрисовывая и без того явно видный член. Юрка бросил короткий взгляд вниз, хохотнул. У Отабека тоже стояло, это было заметно даже через брюки.  
  
— И что лучше? — спросил Юрка, упёршись левой рукой Отабеку в плечо.  
  
Щёки у него алели румянцем. На смуглой коже это выглядело завораживающе красиво. Отабек был красивый.  
  
— Юр, мы не должны... Нельзя...  
  
Ишь ты, значит, целоваться можно, а остальное нельзя? С чего это?  
  
— Тогда я всё один сделаю, — ляпнул Юрка и выгнул спину. Куртка при этом распахнулась шире.  
  
О сексе Юрка знал вполне достаточно. Что им занимаются. Что это иногда выглядит глупо, а иногда — залипательно-красиво. Хотя, по большому счёту, секс — это достаточно заморочно, потому что ну где Юрке искать себе партнёршу, и, тем более, партнёра для секса с его-то жизнью на катке ради золота? А в видеороликах, что Юрка включал и смотрел по вечерам, парни были с девчонками, девчонки друг с другом, парни — вместе. Про всё это Юрка знал, и всё казалось ему интересным, но таким далёким от его нынешней жизни... И вот он — внезапный шанс.  
  
Вдруг — писец — Юрка ощутил внезапную неуверенность. Замер, остановился. Отабек ведь не просто так с ним? Юрка ему важен? Нужен? Нравится? Ну, то есть, понятное дело, что нравится, вон как у него стоит. Но Юрке казалось, что если они сейчас что-нибудь сделают вместе, то это будет навсегда, насовсем. На всю жизнь. А не просто, как в одноразовом ролике в интернете — потрахались и разбежались.  
  
— Юра... — сказал Отабек, тяжело дыша, — лучше не надо. Если ты не уверен, то... Не надо себя заставлять...  
  
— Чо? — переспросил Юрка, проморгавшись. Что ещё за «заставлять»? Все мысли разом из головы выдуло. Он же хочет! Так хочет, что уже мозги набекрень!  
  
— Юра, ты уверен?  
  
— «Юра, ты уверен?» — передразнил Юрка, психуя. Он будто что, совсем недоразвитый? Не понимает ни фига? Достало, что все видят в нём бесправного несовершеннолетнего пацана; Юрка не такой, уже давно не такой. — Я — уверен! А если ты не хочешь, то говори прямо. Не надо тут изображать благородного. Да любой другой уже бы давно...  
  
Отабек дёрнул его на себя и стиснул руками. Типа обнял. Из Юрки будто воздух откачали, он поперхнулся своими словами.  
  
— Не надо других, Юра. Ладно? — прошептал Отабек. А потом поцеловал туда же, в ухо. — Будешь только моим?  
  
Юрка от этих слов вспыхнул изнутри — будто лампочка зажглась, и светло стало, и сердцу горячо, и глазам смотреть больно.  
  
— Буду, — ответил он Отабеку в плечо, еле ворочая губами.  
  
И тут Отабек поднял его и перенёс на кровать. Юрка удивился даже, неужто он такой лёгкий? Отабек наклонился над ним, разводя полы куртки в стороны. Его пальцы огладили Юркины плечи, коснулись ключиц, дотронулись до шеи. Юрка выгнулся — было щекотно, но хорошо. Хотелось выбраться из куртки, будто бабочка из кокона, и одновременно остаться в ней — такая тёплая, уютная, Отабекова. Юрка представил, как выглядит со стороны, и разом сомлел. Куртка грубая, жёсткая, агрессивная, его светлые волосы запутались и рассыпались вокруг головы, а взгляд у него наверняка такой же, как у Отабека — тяжёлый и голодный.  
  
Отабек сперва гладил его осторожно и бережно, а потом наклонился ещё ниже и почти лёг на него, опираясь только на руки, поцеловал шею под самым подбородком, потом спустился ниже, к горлу. У Юрки закружилась голова и сбилось дыхание. Он застонал, чувствуя, как губы Отабека раскрываются и легко ласкают его кожу, оставляя после себя горячие влажные следы. Юрка вскрикнул, почувствовав зубы. Схватил Отабека за шею, проехался ногтями по коротко-бритому затылку, вплёлся пальцами в волосы, прижал к себе. Отабек, кажется, усмехнулся. Сволочь. Провёл рукой по Юркиному животу, мгновенно, одним движением заставляя его снова кричать. Да что ж он делает? Как так у него получается? Юрка от себя не ожидал. От своего тела. Всего вот этого.  
  
Когда Отабек опустил голову ниже, Юрка решил молчать. Закусил нижнюю губу изо всех сил, так что больно стало. Отабек поцеловал его под рёбрами, над пупком. Юрка вздрогнул и шумно выдохнул через нос. А ещё он почувствовал тяжесть чужой ладони у себя между ног. Отабек поцеловал его снова, теперь уже прямо в пупок, и Юрка не выдержал, дёрнулся и двинул бёдрами вверх, потираясь об эту ладонь, вот будто сейчас он помрёт, если к нему не прикоснутся. А Отабек, видимо, решил над ним поиздеваться. Отодвинулся, посмотрел на него и спросил:  
  
— Юра... Да?  
  
Что «да»? Чего «да»?  
  
— Да, да, — что угодно «да», Юрке было откровенно всё равно. Он задыхался, сходил с ума и умирал. А Отабек был рядом, смотрел на него и творил с ним всё это. Отабек нагнулся, сдвинул его боксёры и погладил Юрку ладонью. Юрка заткнул себе рот тыльной стороной руки, вгрызся в запястье, чтобы не орать. Почувствовал дыхание, влажное и щекотное прикосновение, крепкое сжатие чужих пальцев, зажмурился и отвернул голову к плечу, уткнулся носом в кожу, шумно вздохнул, чувствуя запах Отабека. Он же сейчас так... Вот так сейчас прямо кончит, и всё. Второй рукой Юрка попытался схватить Отабека за волосы, чтобы он отодвинулся, убрал свой рот, чтобы не... Отабек аккуратно отцепил его пальцы, взял их в ладонь, сжал. Юрка сжал в ответ и вымученно застонал из последних сил. И потом кончил. Или сначала кончил, а потом застонал. Или... Хрен его знает. Он очухался, раскидал ноги и руки по кровати, и ему сделалось так расслабленно, будто был медузой на песке. Отабек поднялся над ним, с лихорадочным румянцем, влажным ртом и яростными глазами, Юрка обнял его за плечи, притягивая ближе. Дёрнулся, почувствовав поцелуй со своим собственным вкусом, ошалело поддался чужим губам и языку, и ему это нравилось, так охуенно понравилось, ну и извращенец ты, Плисецкий!  
  
Отабек шумно вздохнул, и Юрка вздохнул тоже, глянув вниз и увидев, что Отабек пытался додрочить себе. Он быстро работал кулаком, и обнажённая покрасневшая головка то и дело тыкалась Юрке в живот. Он неумело повёл рукой, попытался обхватить тоже, помочь; Отабек переплёл их пальцы, двинул ещё пару раз, и на живот Юрке брызнуло горячим.  
  
Взгляд у Отабека стал такой... Ну, будто Юрка его застрелил только что. Всё нараспашку, сплошное откровение, и никаких слов не надо. Потом они снова целовались.  
  


***

  
А потом из ванной зазвонил Юркин телефон. Коне-ечно, именно сейчас тренеру Якову надо было позвонить и всё испортить!  
  
— Бля, — ёмко выразил свои мысли Юра.  
  
— Будешь отвечать? — спросил Отабек.  
  
Если не ответить, ему потом голову с плеч снесут. И запретят выходить из отеля совсем. И общаться с Отабеком.  
  
Юрка угукнул, и Отабек подорвался за телефоном, принёс весь пакет со шмотками. Юрка быстро нашарил трубку, потянул пальцем зелёную иконку и сказал «алё».  
  
Ему сделалось жутко неудобно, будто Яков сейчас каким-то образом догадается по голосу, чем Юрка тут сейчас занимался. Юрка даже сел и попытался запахнуться в куртку поглубже. На вопросы «ты где» он отвечал, что у друга. Что он в отеле. И что минут через двадцать он придёт. И что он помнит про режим и не собирается его нарушать.  
  
— Идти надо, — хмуро констатировал Юрка, распрощавшись и нажав «отбой».  
  
Отабек, просидевший весь разговор бок о бок, кивнул с сочувствующим видом.  
  
— Я тебя провожу, — сказал он.  
  
— Чего это? — спросил Юрка с подозрением.  
  
— Вдруг здесь... Фанатки твои ходят, к примеру?  
  
— А, то есть, ты меня от фанаток охранять будешь?  
  
— Юр...  
  
— Не, ну вдруг меня украдут, да?  
  
— Юра...  
  
— Порвут на сувениры и...  
  
Отабек развернулся и заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Юрка сперва не понял, а потом ответил со всем своим неумелым жаром и энтузиазмом.  
  
— Я щас... Быстро оденусь... — он дёрнулся было в ванную, плюнул, схватил штаны из пакета и принялся одеваться прямо тут. Отабек смотрел. Куртку Юра наконец снял и положил на кровать. Схватил майку. Плевать, что он грязный, вспотевший, обкончавшийся… Показаться Якову — и можно в душ. И там уже можно будет побыть одному и подумать об Отабеке. О том, чем они здесь занимались и как.  
  
Отабек уловил момент, когда Юрка снова завис, залип на него, замер, разглядывая. Подтянул его за пояс к себе. Юрка хлопнулся к нему на колени, и они опять начали целоваться. Только теперь уже осторожно, медленно. Будто прощались. И ведь действительно, сейчас его до номера проводят, а дальше что? Завтра выступать. Завтра они будут соперниками. Врагами.  
  
Нет, не будут.  
  
Юрка вздохнул, отрываясь от лица Отабека. Положил руки ему на плечи.  
  
— Удачи тебе завтра, понял? Я болеть за тебя буду.  
  
— И я, — Отабек улыбнулся. Слегка, уголком рта. Губы у него были поалевшие, зацелованные. И взгляд — мечтательный, тёплый.  
  
Вот, совсем другое дело. Юрка почувствовал, что ему тоже становится теплее. Даже нервозность отступила. Всё будет хорошо. И Отабек просил, чтобы Юрка был только его — он вспомнил. И тут же почувствовал, как тепло превратилось в пожар внутри. Ещё немного — и сгорит Плисецкий. Как он завтра на льду свою программу катать будет? Всё расплавится на хрен при таком пожаре.  
  
И пусть плавится. Отабек был важен. Всё остальное — на хуй.


End file.
